Have Faith
by Short Bunny
Summary: Who knew an American student could cause so much drama? And what secret has Snape been keeping for the past twelve years? Love can be a strange thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first real fanfic good enough to publish. So… Tell me what you think! Enjoy! Oh, and criticism and love are both welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book or movie series. If I did, this would have happened.**

"Faith Matthews." Every head turned to the group of First Years and Professor Snape froze.

"What an American name?!" a Slytherin called out.

"Somebody better go make her a bloody corndog!" another shouted.

"Maybe if we feed her some fish and chips, she'll become more British!"

Rude comments and laughter filled the Great Hall as Snape stood. "Silence!" he demanded.

Everyone fell silent and turned to the teachers' table. Snape actually stood up for a First Year? How bizarre. A short, skinny girl pushed her way through the mass of First Years and Snape kept a close eye on her. Once he got a closer look at her, he knew that this was definitely her. Before she could ever approach it, the Sorting Hat announced a house name.

"Slytherin!" The Hall fell silent of murmur and every pair of eyes glued themselves to Faith.

A small smile found its way to Snape's lips as the First Years made a path down the center of the group. Faith made her way down the perfect walkway that was formed just for her, he long blonde hair looking as if it disappeared as it faded to black, but was beautifully noticeable as her curls gently moved against her robes. Unlike the others, she sat at the other end of the table, secluding herself from the other Slytherins. All eyes were on her; an American student who didn't have to approach the Sorting Hat to be announced Slytherin and was stood up for by Snape. She stood out and it made everyone uncomfortable.

After the rest of the students had been sorted and the feast had begun, all eyes turned to the food; all but the striking gray pair belonging to a blonde Second Year Slytherin; one that Snape knew very well and wanted to keep Faith away from at all costs; well not the boy, just his family. He kept a close eye on the boy as he stood.

"I'll be right back," the boy mumbled to his friends. They all shrugged as he walked towards Faith.

He sat in the seat in front of her and she briefly looked up from the book she had in her hand. She looked back to her page and continued to read. "Can I help you?" she asked in a snobby voice.

The Great Hall fell silent and turned to the Slytherin table when they heard her unfamiliar accent. A proud smile threatened Snape's lips and he continued eating, trying to hide how proud he was of her.

"Well, I can see why you're a Slytherin," the boy said glaring up to tell everyone to look back at their food. They obliged, but stayed silent. "You've got a lot of nerve talking to a Second Year like that, especially me."

"What makes you so special?" she asked closing her book and looking at him. "Do you really think you're going to get extra respect just because you're Draco Malfoy? I should give you less, just for that absurd assumption."

A loud "oh!" spread through the hall, but Draco just smiled.

"You know who I am?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"I'm American, not stupid," she responded with a slight look of disgust on her face. "No offence, wait, I actually want you to be offended. What do you want?"

"Well, you're all alone," he said quietly. "I just thought that you could use some company."

"How very Hufflepuff of you," she almost whispered.

"Everyone needs a little Hufflepuff sometimes."

An "Awe" erupted from the Gryffindor table and every pair of eyes shot back to the two Slytherins. Not noticing, the two continued to stare at each other. They both knew that there was something special about the other and felt as if they would do anything to find out what it was. Students began turning in their seats, plates of food in their hands, to watch them like they were in a muggle cinema. For the first time, Draco didn't care. Faith's eyes were a soft green, but still looked dangerous, sending chills down his spine. She almost reminded him somewhat of Snape.

Almost.

"What's your name again?" he asked. He swore he felt a leg brush against his and his face turned red until he looked like someone glued a Gryffindor tie to his face.

"Faith Matthews," she whispered, starting to blush herself.

He opened his mouth to stay a cheesy pick-up line (probably something stupid like "If I was a professor, I would give you ten points just for being so beautiful") but cut himself off when he noticed everyone standing to leave.

"We better get going," he said looking down.

"Malfoy!" an annoyingly familiar voice yelled.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Leave the girl alone. I'm sure you're making her uncomfortable," Hermione responded for him.

"Oh no, Ms. Granger, he's actually making me feel quite welcome. You're the one making me uncomfortable." Faith gave her a condescendingly warm smile, gathered her things, and walked out of the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione clenched her jaw and walked out of the hall, Harry following close behind. Ron stayed behind and looked to Draco. "Did you find that attractive as well?" Draco nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Ron rushed to catch up with his friends and Draco looked around the hall; he had the strangest feeling in his stomach. He felt a tall presence behind him and turned around.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said glaring down at him. "I want you to stay away from Ms. Matthews. It is now my job to protect her from everything and that includes _you_. Am I understood?" Draco nodded and gulped and Snape smiled. "Good. Now get to your house. I don't want you to be late for potions in the morning and I believe Faith needs rescuing from your little girlfriend." His face shrunk up.

"You mean Pansy?" Draco asked, about to burst into laughter. "She is _not_ my girlfriend."

"No matter, Mr. Malfoy, please return to your house."

"Yes, Professor," Draco mumbled.

"And give this back to Ms. Matthews, please." Snape handed him a Second Year Potions book and left.

Draco stared at the book. _Why does she have a Second Year book?_ he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and walked to the Slytherin common room where Faith was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place, reading another book. She was wearing a plain white, long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, her hair in a messy braid. The way the fire glowed against her made Draco's heart flutter.

"Why are you out here? It's late, you should be in bed," he said sitting next to her.

"Pansy kicked me out," she responded, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What? Why?" he asked trying not to sound mad.

Faith closed her book and set it down on the pile next to her. "She said I don't belong here and the first step of getting me out was to kick me out of the dorm, so here I am. It's no big deal; I'm used to being kicked out."

"No," Draco demanded. "It is a big deal. You're a student, too, and you deserve to be treated fairly."

"Are you okay? You aren't acting like I hear you act," Faith said looking at him concerned.

"How do people to describe me?" He looked at her confused and blinked.

"A Slytherin." She looked at him like he was the slowest person to ever live then looked to the book in his hand. "Is that my Potions book?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He handed her the book with a small smile. "Why do you have a Second Year book?"

"I'm a Second Year." She looked up at him and realized how close they really were. "My brother didn't have enough money to send me last year, so he homeschooled me."

**Draco P.O.V**

Oh, God, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she was saying rather than her eyes.

"You have a brother?" I asked hoping that was what she really said.

She isn't moving. Why isn't she moving? Wait, is she actually getting _closer _to me? Is she going to kiss me? What if she does?

My brain was going a million kilometers a second and I let out a small sigh of relief when she laid on the ground.

"Yeah," she said sighing. "My parents left me on my aunt's door step a few weeks after I was born." Her eyes glistened with tears. "She wasn't really my aunt; she's just obsessed with my uncle. I guess my dad trusted her because she was pretty much in love with him when they came here. She called me 'Mommy's Little Brat' and abused me because I look so much like my mom. Anyway, when I was about four, my neighbors called the police and had her arrested. They sent me to an orphanage in Florida and on my sixth birthday, my eighteen-year-old big brother adopted me.

He told me that my parents homeschooled him because they didn't want him to be in any danger. He gave me a notebook and told me that our father had left it with him to give it to me. He promised to take care of me to the best of his ability and he always worked two jobs, but he still didn't have enough to send me with the costs of books and my wand. He promised that we would look for our parents over the summer to make up for it, but they could be anywhere, and we just don't have the money to try and find them."

By instinct, I grabbed her hand, but she flinched like I was going to hurt her. I let go and she sat up and held her face in her hands. I sat up next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Pansy should be in bed by now," I whispered trying to sound comforting. "You should be able to get some sleep. It's getting late."

She simply nodded, gathered her things, and walked upstairs.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Faith quietly put her books away and climbed into bed. She grabbed the pillow next to her and hugged it as tight as she could. She had never told anyone her story, let alone someone like Draco Malfoy. She cried herself to sleep and slept until she couldn't anymore.

Faith woke up at exactly 3:13 with tears running down her cheeks like she did every morning. She wiped them away and sat up. She decided to take a shower and reluctantly got out of bed. She grabbed her school robes and a towel and slugged her way to the showers. She took a long, hot shower, got dressed and started up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Not being able to see, she ran straight into Blaise Zambini.

"Hey, watch where- oh. It's you," Blaise said looking down at her. "Why are you out here, it's four in the morning."

"I should be asking you the same, Mr. Zambini," Faith responded.

The two knew each other quite well. Her mother worked with her brother while visiting the American Ministry on a business trip and the two became good friends. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Blaise really liked Faith and wanted to protect her.

"It's been a while." He smiled and hugged her.

She nodded and hugged him back, taking in his smell. He made her feel safe and at home. She nuzzled in the crook of his neck and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You know he likes you, right?" he whispered calmly.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back. "But I haven't decided how I feel about him yet."

"Well, have you decided how you feel about me yet?" he asked running her fingers through her slowly drying hair.

"Come with me." She abruptly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Slytherin common room.

"Faith, we aren't supposed to be out of the common room." Blaise grabbed his jacket before he was forced out into the hall.

"Shut up, it's after four. Just relax."

She dragged him upstairs and out to the edge of Hogwarts property. As soon as Faith let go of his hand, Blaise pulled on his jacket.

"We aren't supposed to be out here. And it's freezing, how are you not cold?" he asked.

"You get really annoying sometimes. Just trust me," she said rolling her eyes. "So are you sure you want to know how I feel about you?"

"Well, yes, I've been waiting since last summer when-." He was cut off when a pair of soft lips stopped his mid-sentence.

Thin arms wrapped around his neck and Faith's small lips pressed harder against his own. Blaise let his eyes close and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He forced her shy lips opened and they started to make out deeply.

Draco woke up around four thirty and decided to go for a walk. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, and walked outside. When he got to the Forbidden Forest, his heart shattered.

Faith was pressed against a tree, her top robes on the ground, leaving her in her pressed shirt and slacks, and Blaise was pinning her against the tree by her hips. But that wasn't all of it; they were trying to eat each other, starting with their mouths.

When the two separated for air, Faith opened those big green eyes and smiled. It dropped when she saw Draco on the verge of tears. Blaise turned to see what she was staring at. His face started to pale as Draco walked towards him.

"You two should get inside before anyone gets suspicious," Draco said picking up Faith's robe and handing it to her.

They both nodded and walked back to the castle. Faith silently put her robe back on and as soon as they were out of sight, Blaise laughed.

"Did you see his face?" he laughed out. "He looked like he was about to cry!"

"He was, Blaise," Faith responded.

Blaise stopped, surprised at her response, but she just kept walking. She walked through the common room up to the girls' dormitory, gathered her books and walked upstairs for breakfast. She sat at her place at the end of the table and picked up a muffin. She began to read her Potions book (she was already on chapter twenty-seven) and eat her muffin when Blaise rushed into the hall. He set his books in front of her and sat down.

"Are you alright?" he asked with obvious concern.

The entire hall looked at them with shock. First Draco, now Blaise? What was up with this girl? Faith merely nodded and continued reading.

"No, you're not. I know when you're upset. Is it about Malfoy?" This was starting to make Blaise mad. She always did this.

Faith sighed and closed her book. "Blaise, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get ready for my classes."

Before he could respond, Draco burst through the doors and sat in his spot in front of Pansy. He started eating and Pansy chuckled.

"What's wrong, darling, you haven't insulted anyone yet." She kept her sly smile and rubbed her leg against his.

"Pansy stop," he demanded.

She made a face and the two continued eating. Faith pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before standing with her books and starting to leave. As she passed Draco, she dropped the note on his plate. Pansy looked at him then watched Faith leave.

"Are you two dating?" she asked, sounding a little mad.

Draco didn't respond. He opened the folded paper and was shocked at what it said.

_He might like me but he wants Parkinson. Give it a week. Trust me. I want someone else too. Just look out for Pansy. I see the way she looks at you._

Pansy took the note from Draco's hand, but he took it back before she read anything. He neatly folded it back up and put it in his pocket. He just sat there, blankly staring into space, thinking about who it was that Faith really wanted. He sighed. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey! Here's chapter two! Sorry, but this chapter's a little on the short side, but I feel like it's better than the last. Secrets will be revealed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or movies. (Sadly)**

**Faith P.O.V**

I walked into Greenhouse Three and looked around for a spot. Of course, everyone was staring at me. I sighed and stood next to Blaise. He squeezed my hand under the table and I gave him a small, obviously fake, smile. I saw Pansy on the other side of the table and smiled at her, but she glared at me when she saw me next to Blaise. Madam Sprout told us to put our earmuffs on and I couldn't help but laugh a little at Draco.

"Now everyone, watch me," Madam Sprout shouted as she began demonstrating.

We all did as she had shown and, of course, Draco had to tickle his and it bit him. I covered my mouth to hide a laugh and he turned bright red when he saw me. It was so adorable how he pretended that he was better than everyone when all he needed was someone to remind him that he wasn't. I could see it in his beautiful gray eyes.

He looked at me again and I smiled. He smiled then winced and held his leg. I assumed Pansy kicked him and sighed. We were dismissed from class and I decided to sit by the lake and read before Potions. I sat against the biggest tree I could find and picked up my Potions book. I flipped to page four-hundred sixty-seven, pulled out my wand, and tapped the page twice. It glowed a little and stopped, revealing a potion only my father and I knew about.

I had been trying to learn this potion since my brother gave me this book along with my notebook. The potion was accessed by a password that only I knew until I got my wand. I then disabled the password and charmed the page so that it would only reveal itself under the power of my wand.

I traced the title of the potion and sighed. It was so simple, yet held the key to living a normal witch's life; a life away from the pain of knowing that you'll forever be under his control.

_Dark Mark Removal_

I traced down the ingredients. It was almost identical to Polyjuice. There was just one added ingredient. When my finger hit the bottom of the page, I shivered.

_The blood of the one you love (Voluntarily given)_

I had tried it with my brother, James, but the potion just ended up making me sick for three months. I figured out that it needed to be someone that I was actually in love with; my soul mate. There was just one problem: I was twelve.

**Draco P.O.V**

After I left the greenhouse, I decided to take a little walk before Potions. I walked around the lake and just before I got to my favorite tree, I saw the last person I wanted to see at the moment (only out of risk of kissing her). Faith was sitting against the biggest, and my favorite, tree on the entire property. Her hair was blowing with the soft autumn breeze and her nose was crinkled and stuck in her Potions book like always. Her green eyes were brighter than usual and the black of her hair looked as if it was spreading up into the flawless blonde.

I snuck into the woods so she wouldn't see me and hid behind the tree. When I looked over her shoulder, I almost fell back in shock. She had the exact mark on her left arm that my parents had. She had a Dark Mark. I looked back over her shoulder to get the page number; four-hundred sixty-seven. As I stood, the leaves rustled, getting her attention. She pulled her sleeve back down over her arm and looked straight at me. I noticed her grip tighten on her wand and gulped.

"What did you see?" she asked, her voice scared and unsure.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Malfoy, are you seriously lying to me after everything I told you?"

Tears formed in her eyes and the black in her hair started to subside into normality.

"Okay, I saw everything," I admitted. "But I promise I won't tell a soul."

"No you won't, because if you do…" Her voice started to trail off, but started again with confidence. "Well, you wouldn't be the person I thought you were."

"Who do you think I am?" I questioned.

Before she could respond, Faith's wand began to vibrate. She looked at me, up and down, and then dropped her aim.

"Get to class, Malfoy, you're late," she growled as she picked up her books. "You first; we don't want all of Hogwarts thinking that the precious Pure Blood is interested in American scum."

"But, you aren't-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she grumbled.

She picked up her things and began walking back to the castle, leaving me to absorb everything that just happened. Why did she have to be a Death Eater?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's chapter three! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but this one is at least a little longer. More secrets revealed! Yay! Enjoy! And please comment. Criticism is loved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Draco rushed to get to Potions in time. He sat in his seat next to Crabbe and opened his book. About five minutes after class started, the door opened again and Faith rushed in. she froze when everyone turned to face her.

"Ms. Matthews, why are you late?" Snape asked.

"I-I… um…" she stuttered. "I got… lost."

"Alright," Snape responded with a sigh. "Take a seat."

Faith quickly nodded and took a seat at the back of the classroom. Snape continued his lecture as she struggled to catch up. When she finally did, she looked up to watch Snape and squinted. She sighed and remembered that she had left her glasses on her kitchen table and would have to owl James later. Snape noticed her struggle and stopped.

"Malfoy!" he snapped.

"Yes sir?" Draco responded quietly.

"Switch spots with Ms. Matthews."

"Why?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, Professor, I'm fine back here," Faith interrupted.

Snape looked at her and blinked before turning back to Draco. "Well, go sit with her and explain to her what we are doing."

"Yes sir," Draco grumbled as he picked up his things. He sat in the seat next to her and looked over to her book.

"I'm sorry," Faith said quietly.

"Just don't talk about it," Draco responded making sure not to look at her.

"Okay," she whispered.

Class went on normally for the next twenty minutes. Faith stayed looking down as Draco tried to explain the lesson.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" he asked.

"I've already memorized the entire book, I'm just here for the assignment," she responded with a blank expression.

"Why have you changed the ingredients?" He noticed the crossing out and addition of ingredients in her graceful handwriting.

"The book is wrong; all of them are."

"Are you really questioning our books?" Draco asked. Everyone began to split up into their groups and work on their assignments. "Snape uses these books to demonstrate."

"No he doesn't." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "You just don't look close enough."

Draco watched Snape closely and saw him change the amount of every ingredient he added. He sat back and shock and looked to where Faith was sitting to see that she was gone. He looked to the front of the classroom and saw her approaching Snape.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any pumpkin juice?"

"To intensify the effects?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she responded softly.

He smiled softly and handed her a small cup of pumpkin juice and the door burst open. A young girl with unnatural looking red hair and green eyes almost as bright as Faith's ran into the room. She ran over to Snape and looked up at him.

"You must be Ms. Davids," he said glaring down at her.

"Yes sir," she responded with a heavy Irish accent.

"Why are you late?"

"I had to swim sir, I got my letter late sir, I'm sorry sir," she begged.

"You have detention." Snape glared at her one last time before turning to Faith. "Ms. Matthews, will you help Ms. Davids catch up?"

"Yes sir."

"Matthews?" the girl interrupted. "As in Faith Matthews? It's me, Alaska!"

They both screamed and pulled each other into a tight embrace. Snape couldn't help but smile lightly at the two girls.

"Alright, you two can catch up later," he said with an almost soft tone. "Return to your potions, please."

The girls both nodded and went back to where Draco was sitting. Alaska pulled up a chair next to Faith and Draco looked at the cup that she set on the table.

"What is this for?" he asked as Faith began to make the potion.

"It helps intensify the effects of the potion," she responded taking it from him. She put a drop pumpkin juice into the cauldron and began stirring. "And to make it taste better, of course."

Draco tried to hide his smile but couldn't stop himself. Alaska looked at him and squealed. He had love in his eyes. She whispered to Faith that he was staring at her, but she just blushed and continued to work on the potion. When Snape tested it he smiled.

"This is the best version of this potion that I've seen. I'm impressed, Matthews. Ten points to Slytherin," he praised.

"Thank you, sir," she responded softly.

Snape walked away and she sat down with a big smile. Draco smiled and whispered to her.

"He must really be impressed. He never praises anyone like that." That only made Faith's cheek heat up more. Draco smiled and whispered to her again. "Your ears are turning red. You look a little like a Gryffindor tie."

She laughed a little and covered her mouth. The sleeve of her robes was longer than her arms, so the extra length was crumpled up in her hand, making her look innocent. The sight made Draco feel like he was going to throw up. What was this feeling?

**A/N: Okay, so it's actually a little shorter than the last chapter, but who cares? Longer chapters are coming, I promise! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews, pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaaand here's chapter four! I really hope this chapter will be longer, but ya know, crap happens, so we'll see. Sooo summary of this chapter: As Faith and Draco grow closer, Snape gets more protective. What is Alaska hiding? And what does Faith know about the recent petrification?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter series.**

Faith and Alaska made their way to the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. They cheerfully made up their lunches and Blaise came in and sat next to Faith.

"Hey," Faith said with a smile.

"Hi," he grumbled.

"What's wrong, buttercup got your knickers in a twist?" Alaska asked sarcastically.

"Knickers?" Faith asked.

"I don't know," Alaska responded rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what's wrong?"

"You know, I get that it's Malfoy and all, but why must he flirt with you?"

"Blaise, calm down." Faith interlocked their fingers under the table and sighed. "I kissed you this morning for a reason."

"Wait, you two kissed? It's about bloody time!" Alaska exclaimed.

"Alaska, chill. Anyway, Blaise, please don't beat yourself about this. I don't even know him. I have an idea," she said softly. Blaise looked at her, their faces only inches apart. "Why don't you come stay with James and me over winter holiday? We've been getting better income and I'm sure he would like to see you."

"Okay," he said with a little smile. "But you have to promise to come visit me during summer."

"I promise." She kissed his cheek right as Draco walked into the hall.

Alaska kicked her leg and she glared at her. She gestured to Draco and Faith looked down and sighed. Draco looked down and made his way to his seat. Pansy started flirting with him as usual and Blaise looked from him to Faith.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"He saw my Dark Mark this morning," she mumbled. "I was looking at it by the lake and I guess he was stalking me or something. I don't know; either way, he saw it."

"Do you know if he told anyone?" Alaska asked as she set her cup down. She burped loudly and Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I made him promise that he wouldn't," Faith responded with a small chuckle.

"He's a Slytherin, you know how they work."

"Actually, I really don't. I was only put here because of certain connections with you-know-who." Faith rested her head on her arms before shooting up and getting close to the both of them. "Speaking of you-know-who, guess who snuck his way into the Chamber through the Weaslette?"

Alaska almost spit the pumpkin juice out of her mouth. "Are you serious?!"

Faith nodded. "Malfoy senior slipped the diary into her cauldron at the book store. Saw it myself."

"You know what that means…" Alaska said with a sigh.

"With any luck, Potter will stop him before anyone gets killed," Blaise said holding Faith's hand tighter.

"If he doesn't, God knows I will." Faith continued to move her food around with her fork and sighed. "Blaise, can I have a piece of parchment? I need to owl James."

He nodded and handed her a piece of parchment and she pulled out a pen and wrote a simple letter in her gentle handwriting. She slipped the parchment into an envelope and sealed it. She, Blaise and Alaska walked out of the Great Hall and Faith sent off Blaise's owl for the long journey to Orlando, Florida. When they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Faith and Alaska sat at the back as usual. When Lockhart 'announced' himself, Alaska sighed in enchantment and Faith rolled her eyes.

"You're so ridiculous," she grumbled.

"You're ridiculous! He's amazing," Alaska said with another sigh.

"He's a fraud."

"No he isn't!"

Faith put her hands up in defense then rested her hand on the table. She closed her eyes until she heard a bunch of pixies laughing and felt one pulling her hair. She knocked it off and hid under the table. She saw Draco and Alaska run out of the classroom along with almost everyone else. When all of the commotion stopped, she got out from under the table and looked around.

"Why is it always me?" Neville said sadly.

She quietly pulled out her wand and got him down. "Is everyone okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Neville responded. "Thanks."

"I thought you were a First Year," Harry said looking confused.

"I was homeschooled last year. And Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Wait, you're _sorry_?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm not in any place to say things like that, Slytherin or not." Faith looked down, a look of sadness clouding her face.

"Apology accepted." Hermione smiled and left the room.

Harry, Ron and Neville followed and Faith gathered up all of the floating pixies and put them back into their cage. She suddenly heard a whispering voice repeating the word "Kill". She sat down and sighed, knowing exactly what it was.

"Thank you for getting them all back in the cage," Lockhart said abruptly coming out of his office. "I would've done it myself, but my wand has been acting up lately."

"Don't bother. I know your little trick." She picked up her books with a blank expression and walked out. She found Alaska smiling at Harry who was staring at her, dumbstruck. Faith rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her best friend's eyes. "You okay?"

Alaska snapped out of her trance and turned to her. "Yeah, is that him?" she asked.

"Are you blind? He had the scar."

"Sorry, I was distracted by his eyes."

"Ugh, gross." Faith rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. She suddenly stopped before running up to Myrtle's bathroom. She felt the painful sensation of her eyes changing color and the black in her hair over taking the blonde. She stood in front of a sink and began speaking Parseltongue.

When the sinks began opening to reveal the Chamber, she rushed out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor. She started panting and felt her eyes painfully adjust along with her hair. She sat against the wall and hugged her knees, waiting to fully recover from the sudden possession.

**A/N: Hey. So that happened. Yeah. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow Potter-heads! Sorry about the last chapter, it was a little on the lame side, but I promise this one will be less lame. So summary: Faith starts acting weird when blood starts getting spilled and rules start getting tougher. Draco starts questioning her on why she was put in Slytherin when she stands up for everyone he bothers. Faith is still as blind as a bat without her glasses and Alaska starts drooling over a certain Gryffindor.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent," Hermione growled looking towards Draco.

Faith and Alaska were walking out to the courtyard when they heard the argument between the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams. They both sighed and turned to watch the argument. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Athletes are so high maintenance," Faith complained.

"It's always the Slytherins," Alaska responded.

"That's true."

They continued to watch and their eyes went wide when they saw Ron cast a hex and have it backfire. He fell back and started throwing up slugs. Alaska went green and Faith slammed her hand over her mouth. She glared at Draco who was laughing along with the other Slytherins. He stopped and looked down.

"Come one. Let's go tell Hagrid," she gagged out.

Alaska nodded in response and they rushed off to Hagrid's house. They quickly knocked on the door, knowing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming soon.

The door opened and Hagrid smiled. "Well, hello, Ms. Faith. What can I do for ya?"

"We just came to let you know that Ron tried to hex Malfoy and it backfired, so he's throwing up slugs," she said quietly.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll have a bucket ready for when he gets here."

"Thanks, Hagrid." She smiled and the two girls started to walk back to the giant castle. They ran into Ron, Harry and Hermione as they were going to Hagrid's. Faith stopped them. "I hope it stops soon, Ron. Hermione, don't listen to Draco. He's just being a jerk. And Harry…" She looked down slightly when Harry looked at her. "Dobby was right. It isn't safe at Hogwarts anymore." She smiled lightly at him and she and Alaska continued to walk back to the castle.

Faith peaked out from behind a pillar. She watched as Harry pressed his ear against the wall. When Hermione and Ron came up next to him, he asked if they heard the voice. They looked at him like he was crazy. But she knew he wasn't. She heard it, too, and she knew exactly what it was.

She followed them to follow the voice. When they got to the hall, two groups of students came into the hall. Faith snuck into the back of the Slytherin group and looked away. She didn't want to hear about this.

"You're next, Mud bloods," Draco spat.

Faith sighed. He was ridiculous sometimes. She left the group and returned to Slytherin house. She changed out of her school robes and sat on her bed. She began her assignments and finished quickly. She organized her things and laid back in bed when the door opened and Pansy and the other Second Year Slytherin girls came in.

"Well, would you look at this," Pansy snickered crossing her arms. "Miss America thinks she's fit to sleep with the real Slytherins."

"Pansy, shut up," Faith almost yelled. "You are so typical. You think that you're so special because you were at this school first. Reality check, princess; you aren't so special, so if you have a problem with me, I suggest you keep it to yourself." As Faith spoke, she stood and stepped closer to Pansy. When she was finished, she got back into bed and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Okay, I lied, it is really lame. And short. Ugh, sickness. Anyway, I know for a fact that the next chapter will be better because it has QUIDDITCH! Yay, celebration! Okay, review and follow please. Means a lot XD**


End file.
